User talk:Clone Wars Adventurer
Welcome Hi, welcome to CWA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ryloth Lot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Peltarius (Talk) 10:16, 1 June 2012 Your contributions Thanks for your recent edits and the new pages you've made. You seem to have got the hang of the wiki style quickly, so I've given you rollback rights. Peltarius 18:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! :-) I used to be sysop of another gaming wiki so I learn fast. Clone Wars Adventurer 01:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Message Hey there! I see you're new. I sort of am too! If you want to find me on CWA, my username is David Feircefighter. Hope I'll hear from you!!!!! And also, what up with you and editing? Trying to get right in? Right on. And that thing on your wall isn't true, is it? O.o ;) -- Do, or Do Not. There is no Try. JFJ 02:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) hey there! hey there! why Dont you come over to the cwa character wiki where you can talk to some people who REALLY want to meet you! just look for bane7670 Kaanfight 20:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : I had a look at your wiki but I'm not into RP so no thanks. Clone Wars Adventurer 23:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : it's not about RP... what we want you there for... can't tell you here because someone may take too much attention, but just contact bane thats all i need for you to do, and look at some of his wall postsKaanfight 03:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :: I went over again and if I'm looking at the right thing all I can see is a bunch of kids whining about something and you calling me a crony. I'm not interested in joining you and if you have anything specific to say you can say it here. Clone Wars Adventurer 12:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :: ? I didnt call you a crony, that was something else, look, the reason why i wanted you over there was because that Peltarius guy, is not who he seems. He has been ruining this wiki and has refused to step down as buerocrat. HE IS ABUSING ADMINSHIP. Bane was once the admin on this wiki, and he is working up a petition... ive said too much, if you want to continue this conversation, do it from the saftey of the other wiki... Kaanfight 20:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: I haven't seen anything like that and as far as I can tell half of his edits are correcting mistakes other people make because they don't understand how a wiki works. You're just jumping on a bandwagon and don't know what you're talking about. Clone Wars Adventurer 18:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sysop We could do with one more administrator on here, so as per your request I've granted you sysop rights. Congratulations! Peltarius 16:22, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Edits on the Update articles I have noticed you have been removing the weekly sale items from the update pages, I am wondering why? I see those almost as an archive of what occured that week and I understand that the items were not added in that particular week but the sale itself still arrived in the update. Wuher MosEisley 19:23, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : I believe the reasoning was something along the lines of this wiki is here to provide information about the game and not to make SOE money, and featuring sales crosses the line into advertising. Peltarius 21:23, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :: This. Clone Wars Adventurer 06:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monobook.css This is the page you need to copy to your wiki to get the old Wikipedia background. Peltarius 21:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the help Peltarius and I've uploaded all your graphics now so check it out and let me know what you think. Clone Wars Adventurer 06:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Copying pages Do it the way I said to, it'll save a lot of time. Peltarius 23:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry I forgot about that so I'm giving it a shot now. Clone Wars Adventurer (talk) 23:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) fanon content i recently came across a category for squads that had articles about squads that are in the game and it seems like it belongs on the fanon wiki Jedi1994 (talk) 18:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC)